


Single?

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Nursey get's asked if he's single through the 'Ask a Wellie' Q and A, so he and Dex make a point to prove how single he isn't.“Did someone ask if i’m single? Lol!” Nursey hears Bitty and Ford chatting and snorts at the question they had apparently got asked during one of the weird ‘ask a wellie’ Q and A’s. Obviously the person who asked wasn’t from Samwell.He looks back over his shoulder across to his d-mans locker with a smirk. “Hey Dexy, somebody apparently asked if I was single.”Dex’s shoulders tense a little at that, and Nursey watches as his back muscles slowly relax under his skin, the tips of his ears turning red. “Oh yeah?”





	Single?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the new check please updates of course! I read it and just imagined this? Sorry if this has bene done before! Also sorry for the bad smut, I need to get back into practise!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr here!
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

“Did someone ask if i’m single? Lol!” Nursey hears Bitty and Ford chatting and snorts at the question they had apparently got asked during one of the weird ‘ask a wellie’ Q and A’s. Obviously the person who asked wasn’t from Samwell.

He looks back over his shoulder across to his d-mans locker with a smirk. “Hey Dexy, somebody apparently asked if I was single.”

Dex’s shoulders tense a little at that, and Nursey watches as his back muscles slowly relax under his skin, the tips of his ears turning red. “Oh yeah?”

Nursey is very appreciative of the fact Dex is slow to get dressed, although for some reason he’s only ever slow whenever Nursey is in the same room. Weird. Although it means Nursey gets to stare a shirtless Dex for more time that any other public situation would allow them.

Dex turns around, and Nursey only smirks more at his attempt at a flirty smile. Instead of flirty, he looks goofy and his eyes are too full of love to resemble anything similar to lust. But Nursey really really loves him for that.

“Yeah, you’d think people knew by now huh?” Turning round to get a better look, he catches the subtle shift in Dex’s posture, the way he stands as if to brace for something.

He forgets that there are other people milling around, getting changed after practise. Their older team-mates just roll their eyes, continuing to get dressed as quickly as they can so they don’t have to witness the inevitable follow up. The new waffles eavesdrop eagerly though, if you count listening to a basically shouted conversation across a locker-room eavesdropping. 

“Knew what?” And that’s Nursey’s cue. 

Practically launching himself across the locker room, he barrels into Dex, jumping into now outstretched arms to wrap his legs around Dex’s waist. He hears Dex’s head knock into the divide between the locker spaces, and to compensate peppers his boyfriends face with kisses, looping his arms around Dex’s neck as Dex easily supports him with his arms under his thighs.

Laughter surrounds them, but it isn’t mocking. And the comfort it provides leaves both Dex and Nursey laughing themselves, Dex scrunching his face up against the onslaught of kisses before returning his own, just about managing to through giggles. 

There’s a round of whooping and laughing, and even the older teammates smile and shake their heads as Nursey lays one final smacking kiss onto Dex’s lips. With a squeeze to his thighs, Dex lets Nursey down. One hand going to his waist to pull him in for a last kiss. 

Laughter dying down around them, Dex snorts when he hears Bitty outside of the locker room. “Uh. Don’t answer that one.” 

Letting him go, Nursey drifts to his own locker, starting to get finally changed. He would happily go for longer though if he knew Dex had time to look at his ass. As it stood though, they had a kegster to get to.

Nursey loved kegsters. He loved getting ready for them, the process of getting cleaned and primped. Only then to go and get absolutely wasted with the people he loved. Preferably with his boyfriend in tow. The poet in him liked the messy juxtaposition. 

He didn’t shower too well after practise because he knew he was going to deep clean when he got back to the dorms, so after he’s put on his sweats and a sweatshirt that’s probably Dex’s, he goes to give his boyfriend a hug, grinning a little evilly as he shoves his armpit into Dex’s face. 

“What the fuck Nurse, ew gerrof!” Dex tries to push him away, making the little disgusted face he does where his nose gets all scrunchy. 

Nursey just giggles “You loooooooove me.” 

Dex beams then, and it gets Nursey to stop his sweaty onslaught. “I really fucking do.” 

“Get a room!” Somebody shouts, and they both put their middle fingers up in the general direction it came from. 

“Oh we will, later.” Nursey wiggles his eyebrows, and Dex thumps him lightly on the shoulder before Nursey goes, and he only yelps a little as Dex slaps his ass as he passes, eyes lighting up as Dex dances away to avoid the tap back. 

Getting ready is fun. There’s a full two hours before the kegster, and he was meeting everybody there so he doesn’t have to worry about getting ready in time to open his door for anyone or anything. Dex texts him periodically, almost exactly every half hour, because he was a sap who liked routine and schedules the weirdo. 

He deep showers, making sure he was the cleanest and smelt as nice as he could, because even though he was going to ruin it within a matter of hours, he liked making the effort. He then goes in on his brows as he sits on his bed in his underwear after slathering himself in moisturizer, taking care with his new tattoo. It was fully healed, but it still felt good to put some cream on it. Putting the brow pomade in he combs it through, adding the slightest bit of eyeliner under his eyes and highlight to his cheekbones and collar bones before scrunching his hair dry again with his designated t-shirt. The sides were a little short, but it made his curls look great. He also puts in his tongue stud, running it over the roof of his mouth for a second before settling it properly. He missed it when he didn’t have it in. 

Dex texts again about a half hour before Nursey’s supposed to leave, because of course. And when Nursey opens it he grins as wide as he probably can. It’s an awkwardly angled mirror selfie to show off his outfit. He’s wearing the green flannel Nursey gave him, sleeves rolled up as it lies open over a white tank that’s practically skin tight over his abs. And then he’s got the skinny jeans on that make his butt look so good they make Nursey drool. But then of course, he’s crossing his eyes and pulling his tongue out, and that’s the best part of the whole picture. Nursey saves it before reevaluating what to wear. 

When Dex worse an outfit like that, it meant he wanted to get fucked through the mattress later on, and Nursey needed some way to show him that he totally would that wasn’t outright shouting it across the room. Even if he would do that anyway. 

So he picks a pair of his own skinny jeans, one’s that have strategic rips at the thighs and knees, with one his tighter t-shirts that he should probably throw away at this point but it makes his arms look too good. It’s got a slightly lower neckline so you can see the highlight, and the fact it’s an old band t-shirt makes him go layer his eyeliner on a little thicker. 

Snapping his own selfie, he sticks his tongue out, showing he’d put back in his tongue piercing. Then he sends it and shoves his phone in his pocket, slipping his shoes on before pocketing his keys and heading out. 

Phone vibrating in his pocket, he checks it as he walks over, only stumbling when he opens the selfie he gets back.

Of course it’s Dex, but it looks like he’s in the Haus bathroom, hand on his stomach dangerously close to his waistband with his eyes half lidded, actually smirking. He won’t have done anything, because he didn’t like the idea of getting off where his captain lived. But damn it goes straight to Nursey’s head, and he all but practically runs the rest of the way across campus. 

The kegster is in full swing when he gets there, music thumping loudly enough to be heard down the street. It puts a skip in his step as he goes up the steps, waving to people he knew, slapping a few people on the back as they catch him.

He goes to the kitchen first, waving at Bitty who’s entertaining a small group of freshman, most of whom look as though their captain hung the damn moon. Oh he’d have to have a few talks, not that he blamed any of them. Bitty was a catch. 

Going up to them to liberate the fulldrink from Bitty’s hand, he leans against him so he can shout in his ear, ignoring the awed look of the waffles “You seen Dex?”

“Loverboy’s in the living room, with Chowder I think?”  Bitty doesn’t even bat an eye at the last drink considering somebody replaces it with their own. Well, he wouldn’t have any trouble this lot during the year that was for sure. 

“Thanks man.” He pats him on the shoulder and hustles through the crowd to the living room, grinning as he sees Chowder and Dex dancing with one another. They look like dads dancing the pair of them, because the music hadn’t really gotten sexy yet despite the lingering dark outside. They’re bopping together, drinks in hand as they try to ‘out-goof’ one another. Caitlyn is watching from the couch with March, rolling her eyes but smiling.

Dex’s back is to Nursey, so he makes his way up slowly, latching his mouth to Dex’s neck as he puts on of his hands on his waist, the one holding a drink going to rest on his front. He sucks the sensitive skin of the crease between Dex’s neck and shoulder, waiting as Dex’s body stiffened and relaxed, hand coming to rest on Nursey’s tilting his head so Nursey can get better access. 

“Hey man.” He sounds so casual despite how his breath hitches at the end, and Nursey scrapes his teeth against the now reddening spot, Chowder just snorts.

“Casual way to greet your partner but go off I guess?”

Nursey breaks away at that, leaving with one last long swipe of his tongue up Dex’s neck, causing him to shiver. “That’s not how you use it.” He doesn’t break away though, just rests his chin on Dex’s shoulder. 

Chowder smirks “I know. Just wanted you to stop considering you’ve interrupted us.” 

“Uhm, i’m part of this trio too Chowder.” He fake pouts as Chowder fake glares, and Dex waves his hands complicanetly, taking a swig of his drink. 

“Boys, boys. Please. I’de rather not be fought over.”

“Hmm. Just cause you know i’de win.” Chowder cocks an eyebrow up in challenge and Nursey takes it with a grin.

“Any time any place Chow, but i’ll always fight for my boy.” He winks and Chowder pretends to grimace. 

“Cait! Come fight for my honour!”

“In a minute babe!” chowder frowns as if he’s mad, before handing his drink to Dex and running to the couch, punching on Cait to tickle her mercilessly. As their laughter gets louder, Dex turns in Nursey’s arms, nudging their noses together.

“Hey.” 

“Hey yourself.” 

Dex just smiles again, taking another sip. “We need Nursey patrol tonight?”

“Only if you’re the one on patrol considering I plan on taking you back to my dorm.” 

Dex rolls his eyes. “I can’t imagine why you’d want to do that.”

Nursey kisses him softly before breaking away so he can drink his own drink. And Dex looks bewildered for a second before shrugging and downing Chowder’s drink before his own. He scrunches the cups up, throwing them at the pile that was now Caitlyn and Chowder who were cuddled up together and looked a few seconds away from making out.

“You want another drink?” Nursey offers his drink up but Dex just shakes his head, free hands now coming to rest on Nursey’s hips under his shirt.

“You wanna dance?” He manages to look shy in asking, despite the way his thumbs are circling on Nursey’s skin. 

“Only if the music picks up.” Breaking away is hard, but he manages to surge into Dex, slipping a bit of tongue behind Dex’s teeth before pushing away with a smirk, leaving Dex baffled as he goes to find who’s phone is plugged in. 

It’s Ford’s, and she sipping lazily at her own drink.

“You’re not dad dancing Nurse?” She doesn’t even look up from her phone, and the person sitting with her just smirks.

“Nah, I actually want to get off some time this year, I know you have a good playlist Ford come on.”

Finally looking up, she raises an eyebrow, and her cool stare means she’s been learning from Lardo.

“I’ll do it if you give me that drink.”

“Done!” He hand sit over and she hands it to her friend who nods approvingly.

“And!” She holds up a finger. “I hear nothing of your damn adventures in the morning.”

“But bragging is the best part!” He whines and she just stares. “Fine.” 

“Good!” Beaming, she clicks around for a second before something heavier comes on the speakers. “Now run along, stay safe, use lube.” Wiggling her fingers, she turns to her friend which means their conversation is over. But that doesn’t stop Nursey from leaning down to kiss the top of her head in thanks before bouncing his way through the slowly thickening crowd to get another drink.

The music gets louder somehow as more people gather to dance, which means it’s easier to get a drink this time. Bitty is sitting at the table still, but he’s smiling at his phone which means he’s texting Jack so Nursey leaves him, grabbing some tub juice from the counter.

Making his way back to Dex is easier considering his side, and people tend to move of the way for him considering he basically lives in the Haus. Dex is waiting for him, but he’s by the wall, and when he sees Nursey he lights up.

Reaching out, Nursey takes his hand, shimmying backwards and dragging him too, leaving Dex laughing and red faced. Meaning the drinks must have hit him.  

There’s no point in talking over the music so he doesn’t. Instead, he lets Dex twine his fingers around his neck, leaving a little room for Nursey to be able to drink but not much else. The music is hot and heavy and the people around them certainly get into it. You can’t move for bumping into someone, and it works in being the thing to push you even further towards your partner. 

It’s already hot, and in the crus of bodies Nursey’s already sweaty. It hurts downing his drink which he thinks is mostly vodka, but it frees him up to be able to push against Dex fully, grinding against his leg practically as he moves with the beat. 

Dex is bright red, and Nursey can practically see it through his white shirt, which, as more people pile into the room and as the music gets faster, slowly starts to darken with sweat. Turning round, Nursey drops, coming back up from the squat to press his arse against Dex’s dick, grinding back in time with everyone else, reaching to push a hand through his hair. Dex’s hands come to burn on his sides, rubbing up and down under his shirt, roaming to his chest, toying with his nipples. 

The sharp point of pain Dex brings with a pinch has Nursey moaning, throwing his head back, one hand coming to curl around Dex’s neck, moving his hips harder. The lips at his neck are hot and a little sticky, and they feel like a brand as Dex makes his mark there, grinding hard against Nursey’s arse as he sucks and scrapes his teeth at Nursey’s pulse point.

“Fuck Dex.” He hasn’t stopped toying with Nursey’s nipples, teasing them because he knows how sensitive they are, and Nursey can feel his smirk against his skin. He pulls at his own hair, tugging at Dex’s too to get him to bite down harder as they grind. He wants to turn around, to see the heat in Dexxs eyes. But he can feel it as Dex slowly hardens in his jeans, hips becoming a little frantic as he humps against Nursey’s ass. 

One of Dex’s hands leaves Nursey’s chest, and Nursey’s so glad the lights too dark for anyone to see them in the crush of bodies as Dex’s hand worms its way under his waistband. He doesn’t go into Nursey’s underwear, but he palms Nursey regardless, soft cotton started to stick to his dick with sweat and now precome as Dex slowly starts to apply pressure.

They shouldn’t be doing this, but the alcohol in their system and the music has them going, and it’s not like nobody else was doing it. So Nursey just lets himself go, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he’s caught between Dex’s insisten hand on his dick and his strong body, one arm still playing with a nipple while his dick rides Nursey’s ass, insistent in his jeans.

His hand loosens on Dex’s hair, coming to just rest his arm on Dex’s shoulder as he goes lax as Dex picks up the pace, grinding hard as he slowly starts to work Nursey through his underwear, long fingers firm around his dick as he jacks him off. It’s uncomfortable at best, but the slight pain gets Nursey off further as he writhes in Dex’s arms, panting into the air. 

The song changes to something faster and deeper, and it’s like everything is kicked up a notch. The music gets louder, the heat gets hotter, the people around them seem to press in even closer. Dex tightens his grip on Nursey's dick, rubbing to the faster beat, squeezing whenever he gets to the head, and like that Nursey comes, whiting out, probably crying out too.

“That’s it baby come on.” He can barely hear asDex mutters into his ear, breathing ragged as his hips start to lose their timing, fingers coming to dig into Nursey’s pec, grinding against Nursey’s until he comes with a cry of his own that Nursey just catches.

Turning, he whirls around to find Dex’s mouth, sucking his lower lip into his mouth before plunging his tongue in, claiming him, He was already sticky and gross, the sweat was pouring off him, the come in his jeans felt disgusting, but kissing Dex made it worth it, the gasping breaths Dex took from him as if he was water, was worth it. The way he clung to Nursey like he was dying, hips still twitching, made it all worth it.

“Come on. Mine. Now.” Nurseys dragging him then, again. Through the bodies, ignoring the yelps as he pushes past, Dex just following.

Passing Bitty as they go, he just winks, and Bitty rolls his eyes as they leave. They never really stayed that long at kegsters, surprisingly.

They crash into Nursey’s dorm after staggering their way back, taking breaks to push one another up against trees or bollards, claiming one another’s mouths again and again. Head’s spinning from the alcohol and orgasms.

Nursey presses Dex against his dorm door. Kissing him senseless, they’re both covered in sweat and spit and come and it doesn’t matter.

Eventually their kissing gets slower, brains hazy as they manage to start wanting more than each other. 

“So much for single.” Nursye snorts as he clumsily reaches for his laptop. His roommate was gone for the week so they’re able to lie in Nursey’s bed naked without worrying, still disgusting but uncaring as Nursey pulls up Netflix. 

“I’m so fucking glad you’re not sweetheart.” Dex just kisses his forehead, snuggling into Nursey’s side as the show starts to play. 

“Same here babe. Same here.”


End file.
